Guardians of Atlantis
by RomanticManiac
Summary: When the SG1 team run into a Trust experiment runaway, the game changes. Learning what the the Trust has in store, the protection of this young runaway becomes even more important, especially when her parentage lies closer to home then they realize, sending them racing to Atlantis.
1. The Beginning

**AN: HELLO EVERYONE! So sorry it took so long! Went for a month in Mexico and it took awhile to get use to life back home. BUT I AM BACK! And rewriting the story! I didn't like the way it was written before and wanted to go a different route, giving more background and depth in the main character, and changing her name to something I actually know. Hope you enjoy! Would love some feedback.**

**P.S Just so you know italics are her memories and the BOLD is her telepathic communication**

**Any whoodles... ON WORD!**

_clang!_

_I flinch at the sound._

_Clang!_

_Even closer, they are coming. What now? What must happen?_

_CLANG!_

_Light pours into the room, one silhouette in front of two massive frames. I turn my head slightly toward them._

_"Alrighty, good morning everyone!" says an all too cheery voice "Lets get started. I need numbers 6895, 3498, and A-PRIME"_

_Cries of fear rang out of those called. My head drops, I am one that they call. I hate the name. "A-PRIME". The other two come into the room with a large cart. They lift the cages of the other two. I can hear their pained and fearful cries. My heart clenches. So young, so much pain to soon be inflicted. Then the come to me. Unlike the others I have a corner cage, unmovable. I scurry to the very corner, against the wall._

_They open my cage, and come towards me. "Ok little one, lets make this easy today" I glare, crouching down low to the ground I wait till he is almost all the way in the cage. Then I launch myself on him, flipping him on his back. I turn around and slam the door behind him. I sway on my feet with a rush of blood leaving my head. Having not eaten any real food in a few days can do that you. _

_Hot, blinding pain fills my body. I bite my lip to keep from crying out, drawing blood. I fall to my knees, then onto my hands, my face towards the ground. I clench my fists, controlling my breathing to regulate the pain. When I look up, I see three sets of feet in front of me. I turn my face upward to them, and glare._

_"I must say A-PRIME," that once too cheery voice, now cold and calculating, "Your tolerance for pain is quite irritating. " She turns her face to me, "It takes all the joy out of everything."_

_I spit on her feet, blood covering her shoe. "So sorry to be a disappointment to you, I live to show you pain."_

_She tilts her head with a sneer on her face. "Well, lets see what we can do today. Boys!" She turns on her feet heading back through the door. Then I feel a sharp pain on the back of my head, then blackness._

GASP!

A young woman, barely 20, shoots up from the ground where she slept. Her companion, a black wolf, raises her head as well, looking for danger.

The woman sits still and upright, clutching her chest, gasping for air. She looks around. The cave she resides in is dark and damp, but the opening is wide enough for a small fire to keep her warm during the harsh winter. She slowly start to calm down, her heart rate lowering. Memories of her past haunt her every time she closes her eyes. It has been 3 months since she escaped, with the help of her companion, but she still feels the guilt. There was no time to save all the others, all the children. But as her companion reminded her, there was nothing she could do in there to save them. Out here, in the real world, she had a chance for help. From who? She did not know. Whom could she trust? Who would help a scrawny woman who knows nothing of the real world? Her companion says help is on the way. How could she know?

The woman turns to the wolf, "I am ok Liz, just a nightmare, it will pass"

**"Liar,"** she hears in her head.

She glares at the wolf, her companion, who just tilts her head to the side as to say "really?"

"You know, you are supposed to comfort me, this is not comforting."

Liz the wolf shrugs her shoulders and stretches. Then nudges her nose under the woman's hand. The woman gently pets the wolfs head, "I'll be ok, " she says, "Just going to stay up for a bit to calm down.

The wolf gives her a long look and then, deciding its a losing battle, lays her head back down on the woman's lap. The woman strokes Liz's head and she leans back to rest her head on the stone wall.

**"All will be well Valente, help is coming."**

The woman looks down at Liz, and gives her a soft smile. The name "Valente," a unique name for a unique girl, her mother said. She has not been called that since she died, only in her dreams. A name that truly meant something. Hope. And according to Liz, hope was on the way.

But when?

**A.N SOOOOOOO! Whatcha think? Let me know in the review box below! :P**


	2. The Vision

**AN: Well hello hello! How is everyone? So sorry to keep you guys waiting. Was trying to figure out some of the story, had a brainstorm with another, and life like to get in the way sometimes. So now we are going to see the SG crew, you will see Valente possibly in the next chapter. Anyway, here we go!**

The Cheyenne Mountain complex was going through its usual day. SG teams 6, 8, and 9 were scheduled to leave off world. Teams 2 and 4 were off world, not due to return for a few days with negotiations. And team 7 had just arrived back on Earth.

A very busy day for everyone.

For Daniel Jackson, it starts with a dream.

"All right, now that you called us all here on our very rare day off, what is it?" asks Col. Mitchell.

Daniel looks around at his team. How far they have come from the beginning in stepping through that gate.

"All right, but you have to promise to let me finish. No quick judgements, no exclamations, nothing till I am finished. Got it?"

Everyone is silent, accept…

"Not a word." Daniel says to Vala as she starts to open her mouth.

Vala looks around the room. "I was just going to say ok…"

Daniel sighs, "Alright, last night, I had this dream, a vision really…"

"A dream?" Cam asks with one eyebrow raised.

Daniell pointed his finger at Cam. "NOT DONE!"

Cam lifts his hands in defeat, "Just saying." he mumbled.

Daniel, once again, sighs. "Anyway, it went like this…"

_Walking down a white hallway. Everything smells of cleaning chemicals. Too clean. A scream is heard in the background, making Daniel flinch. He sees people walking down the hallway, but no one sees him. There are these large men as well, 7 or 8 ft tall. massive, frightening. While walking along, he sees a cart with a metal cage being pushed._

_What he saw inside, broke his heart,._

_Inside was a child, no older than 3. horribly disfigured. extra limbs on its body, and some sort of scaly texture. The child wheezed, as if it had a horrible time breathing. Then, it stopped._

_He turned away from the sight, breathing heavily. He looks up, and everyone is gone. Quickly he turns back, and it is the same. No one is there. Except a door, at the very end of the hall way. Daniel walks toward the door till he is in front of it. Hesitantly, he reaches his hand out to the knob, push it down, and slowly opens the door._

_Inside, he finds a young woman huddled in the corner. She turns her head toward him, violet eyes looking at him._

_**"Help her."**__ a voice says. Daniel looks at the girl, but the words did not come out of her mouth. She is looking at something behind him._

_He turns to see a figure clad in white, glowing like an Ascended Being. A hood covers the Beings features._

_**"Help her."**__ It says again. __**"The Trust are involved. Help her."**_

_A loud scream is heard, and her turns back toward the woman, now she is strapped to a table, with a man standing by her with a needle in hand. The man's back was turned from Daniel._

_Daniel rushes over to the table, trying to stop the man from hurting her. He grabs the man's shoulder and turns him around._

_And sees Michael, the Wraith-Hybrid._

"And then I wake up."

Daniel looks around the room at its occupants, looking at their expressions. All are trying to comprehend what they have just heard.

"Its a lot to take in, I know," he says, " I really didn't pay attention till I had the vision again last night, only this time it was outside."

Samantha Carter looks at Daniel," So you saw the same people?"

"Yes"

Sam shakes her head, " Thats impossible. Why would it show you Michael? He is dead last I heard."

Teal'c turns to the group, "Did you not say that he created a clone of one of the doctors in Atlantis?"

"Well, yes, but what does that have to do…" she pauses as she processes the line of thinking going in the group.

Cam speaks up, "If he is able to clone others," He looks up, " What is stopping him from cloning himself to confuse us?" Cam shrugs, "Ba'al did it."

Sam puts her hands in front of her, resting them on the table with her head hung low, "Then this is really bad. Especially since the Trust was mentioned as well. If he is in league with the Trust, the this is really really REALLY bad."

"What about the Ascended Being?" Asks Cam, " Think it could be Morgan again?"

Daniel shakes his head, " No, Morgan would show herself. Besides, I think she died along with Adria in that last battle."

"She hid herself as Merlyn before."

"Yes, but this was someone I didn't know really."

Cam raises his eyebrow again, "Didn't know really? What do you mean?"

Daniel shakes his head, " I can't tell, just this feeling."

Vala, who surprisingly has been silent so far, speaks up, " What about the child you saw, and the woman?"

"The child died, I know that, feel it really " says Daniel sadly, then continues, " As for the woman I don't know. She looked broken to say the least. Her eyes were very different than I have ever seen."

"And the Being in your vision," says Teal'c," asks you to help her."

"How?" asks Vala.

"Well I think my next vision I had last night can tell us, but I will need your help.."

Cam sighs. The team all looks at him. He looks up at the group with exasperation, " There goes my day off."

**AN: What do you think? Crazy? Well, I had the same question myself in watching Stargate Atlantis. I don't think he would have died that easily. Like a cockroach. Anyway, reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
